A Vampire who live on top of the hill
by love592008
Summary: Serena and her friends go to castle on halloween and she start having dream about endymion and she wants to back found out what in that room,who the girl next to him in her dream and who is he.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire who lived On Top of the Hill

Chapter 1

Don't own SM

It was 1670 in Paris, France it was Halloween Eve. A Girl a name Serena Rose who is 16

years old. She is at her friend house there was Mina, Amy, Lita, and Raye. There are talking about

what are there going to do in Halloween.

"Oh I know the perfect place to go in Halloween" Lita said with a evil smile

"where" Mina and Raye screamed waiting for the answer. "Let's go to the castle on top of the hill"

"are you crazy Raye said with scared face "Don't you know what happen in that castle."

"What happen" Serena said

"You never heard of the story" Amy said being the quietest and smart girl in the group. "The

Shield use to live in the house and on day they just disappeared. Some people say they saw them turn

into a bat and left." Amy said

"Ok now I'm scared so when are we going to go." Serena said

"right after school ok" Lita said they all left to there house.

That night Serena had dream of her in a black and red dress looking at a girl and man. The girl

had curly black hair with a black dress and the man next to her had black hair with blue eyes. He was

telling her something but she couldn't hear him. When the girl left he takes her up a stir and points to a

room. Serena walked up to the room and when she opens the door she waked up. Serena looks around

her room and saw everything the same. She wants to the bathroom and put in her uniform. She wants

downstairs and eats her breakfast and wants to school. In school and saw Mina and tell her about her

dream.

"That is worried" "yeah it is but who cares I can't wait to we go to the castle today." Serena said

both of them going to class.

After school the entire girls went to the castle. There where all stand front of the gates looking at

a huge castle. But what they don't know is someone was looking at them. "So who is going?" Lita asked

"aren't we all going in together" Serena replied

"yeah put I that it will be fun of we go alone." Lita said

"no it will not" Serena said.

Then they all want together into the castle. When they went inside they saw

two big doors probably going to the living room then they saw a big stair and they saw another stairs

probably going to the basement.

"Guess we are splitting apart here" Amy said

"Serena and Mina go to the basement. Raye you go to the living room and Me and lita we will go upstairs and anything we found bring it here and meet each other here ok." Amy said and they want there different ways.

Serena and Mina want down the stairs and started to get darker than more they go. So they turn in the flashlight and looked around there they saw picture of man.

"Mina that him" Serena screamed

"Him who" Mina said

"The guy in my dream and by this picture his name is Endymion" Serena said and then she saw a

bookshelf and picked a book for it and open to see there was another room. So she want into it to see

went was there. There she saw the bookshelf closing behind her.

Mina Saw that Serena was not there and left upstairs thing she went to look for Amy. Serena

looked around and saw a door and saw there was a light coming from under the door. Serena went and

opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. There was the guy she saw in her dream and from the

picture sitting in the chair looking out the window drinking wine.

"Come in I wouldn't bite not just yet" Endymion said laughing

"are…….. you a ghost" Serena said looking scared

" no I'm not" Endymion said " I'm just someone you should be afraid of" he smiled at her and then he

disappear. Serena run out of the room and found the bookshelf was open and left. Serena going up the

stair she saw a book and find out it was his journal. When she opened it and read the first sentence it

said "It hard to be a Vampire I wish I was just a human." Serena hides the book and don't told the girls

went she find. They all left and Serena thought to herself that she going to come next year and find out

the truth.

Please review for next chapter


	2. Authors message

The Vampire Who lived On Top Of The Hill

Authors don't own SM

Sorry but I will not have time to but up the next chapter. Am getting ready to go to Dominican Replica for two weeks. When I come back I will probably have two more chapters. Sorry again  . But when I come back I give you this chapter !


End file.
